我儘 (Spin-off)
by Moon Waltz
Summary: Satu, dua, tiga— Ah, sudah berapa kali ia mengulang semua ini? / MaeOka, MaeIso / Untuk Fvvn #SURPRISE #AkulahSantamu


_**Notes**_ : Disarankan terlebih dahulu untuk membaca **我儘** karya **Fvvn**. Ini adalah versi _spin-off_ yang saya buat dengan Maehara- _centric. Timeline_ sengaja dibuat acak, dengan asumsi memori Maehara yang juga tak beraturan.

 _Without further ado, enjoy_!

.

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : Ansatsu Kyoushitsu dan segala karakter yang terlibat adalah milik **Matsui Yuusei**. _Setting, Universe_ , dan garis besar plot dari 我儘 merupakan milik **Fvvn**. Saya hanya menyumbangkan versi _spin-off_ dari fanfiksi luar biasa tersebut.

* * *

 **(** " _Almost every sinful action ever committed can be traced back to a selfish motive. It's a trait we hate in other people, but justify in ourselves."_ **)** *

 **.**

 **我儘** **(S** p **i** n **-** o **f** f **)**

© Moon Waltz

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[5]**

Sebagaimana airmata yang mengalir melalui sudut-sudut netra, hari itu butir-butir hujan menetes tak kunjung reda.

Seperti ada dukungan dari langit, akan kabar duka yang baru saja didengarnya.*

Ia berlari (—melupakan momen krusial yang tengah dihadiri, melupakan luapan kebahagian yang sedetik lalu sempat menguasai, melupakan topi toga yang jatuh dan terinjak belasan pasang kaki— melupakan segalanya), Maehara Hiroto berlari.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[4]**

Tetesan hujan mengetuk lembut permukaan kaca jendela ruang kelas 3-E.

Maehara lebih tertarik memerhatikan bulir-bulir hasil presipitasi awan itu berlomba-lomba turun dari atas langit ketimbang mendengarkan penjelasan tentang siklus air secara lengkap dari gurunya di depan kelas.

"Aku tak mau dengar kalau nanti kau curhat soal nilai IPA yang jelek, lho, Hiroto."

Maehara menolehkan kepala kepada pemilik helaian sekelam malam yang duduk di sisinya. Cengiran ia lengkungkan.

"Tak bisa fokus, Yuuma."

"Kau bahkan tidak berusaha untuk fokus," Isogai Yuuma balas menatap dingin lawan bicaranya.

Cengiran lagi. Kali ini makin lebar.

"Kalau nanti ujian, aku 'kan bisa minta kau ajari lagi."

"Hei, kau seharusnya yang paling tahu kalau aku sibuk kerja _part-time_ di restoran," keluh si pucuk lagi.

"Aku tidak minta setiap hari, kok. Kadang-kadang saja. Ya?"

Entah sejak kapan belajar bersama di rumah Isogai adalah sebuah kegiatan rutin yang mereka berdua lakukan, sampai-sampai Maehara kadang berpikir, apakah belajar bersama adalah alasannya berkunjung ke rumah Isogai, atau justru berkunjung ke rumah Isogai adalah alasannya mau belajar.

Maehara mengalihkan atensinya pada bulir-bulir air hujan di kaca jendela lagi sembari mengulang pertanyaannya dengan pelan, "boleh, kan?"

"Apanya yang boleh, Hiroto?"

Suara itu terdengar kebingungan luar biasa.

Maehara terkekeh pelan dan menoleh pada lawan bicaranya lagi, "sekarang malah kau yang tidak fokus, Yuu—"

Manik ungu membiaskan ekspresi terkejut yang tiba-tiba melanda Maehara.

"—ma."

Bulir-bulir hujannya menghilang, ruang kelasnya berubah wujud menjadi ruang makan. Buku teks IPA di atas meja yang tak berminat ia baca beralih menjadi hamparan berbagai sajian makanan.

"Ayo cepat habiskan sarapanmu. Kau tak mau terlambat berangkat kerja, 'kan?"

Iris keemasan dan tatanan rambut serupa pucuk itu lenyap sama sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[3]**

Satu, dua, tiga—

Maehara menghitung dalam hati, berkali-kali, tanpa henti.

Ruangan itu putih, terlalu putih. Jenis putih yang tak segan-segan menyakiti mata.

Temboknya polos tak bernoda, tak dihiasi pajangan maupun lukisan. Tak ada jendela, hanya ada sebuah cermin besar –ia sendiri tak yakin untuk apa keberadaan cermin yang terlihat ganjil itu di dalam sini.

Maehara bergerak resah dalam duduknya. Sesekali mencuri pandang pada cermin yang bertengger kokoh itu melalui sudut mata.

Pertanyaan terbesarnya: kenapa ia bisa berada di sini?

(—kenapa ia _perlu_ berada di sini?)

Padahal hari-harinya berlalu seperti biasa, cukup membosankan kalau boleh ia tambahkan. Pagi hingga petang ia bekerja membanting tulang. Istrinya yang guru olahraga sekolah dasar itu akan menyambutnya di rumah ketika ia pulang, mengurusi segala hal yang ia butuhkan sampai tiba waktu mereka beristirahat dan kembali bekerja keesokannya.

Omong-omong di mana istrinya saat ini?

" _Ia tak berbicara sendirian."_

Kalimat terakhir yang sekilas ia dengar dari sang istri bergaung-gaung di dalam kepalanya.

Tentu saja, ia tak berbicara sendirian. Ia _tak pernah_ berbicara sendirian. Ada _dia_ di sana, setiap malam. Ada sahabat kentalnya itu, setiap kali ia memerlukan teman bercengkrama. Ada _dia_.

Lalu kenapa Maehara berada di sini sekarang?

Satu, dua, tiga—

Ah, sudah berapa kali ia mengulang semua ini?

.

.

.

.

.

 **[2]**

"Liburan?"

Rambut hitam itu bergoyang ringan ketika pemiliknya menggelengkan kepala.

"Cuma berkunjung ke rumah kerabat," tangannya terampil melipat pakaian dan melesakkannya ke dalam tas bepergian.

"Hee, begitu ya. Sayang sekali."

Isogai Yuuma menarik resleting hingga tasnya tertutup dengan sempurna. Kedua lengannya bersedekap di depan dada, sedang matanya menatap dalam-dalam lawan bicaranya di depan.

"Memangnya kenapa, Hiroto?"

Yang ditanya memasang ekspresi lesu. Matanya balas menatap keping emas itu, namun tak fokus sebab ia menerawang jauh, menimbang-nimbang sesuatu.

"Hari ini sebenarnya adalah hari yang penting untukku."

"Oh, ya? Hari apa memangnya?"

"Hari ini aku akan—"

"Ayo, yang lain sudah menunggumu untuk berkumpul."*

Segala hal yang Maehara saksikan bertransformasi. Tempat yang ia pijak, dinding yang mengungkungnya, serta lawan bicaranya –semua berubah, semua berganti.

Gadis bergaun pengantin itu menarik lengannya, "ayo."

Maehara menggenggam erat lengan ramping yang bertaut dengan lengannya sendiri itu.

( _Dia tak bisa hadir, huh? Apa boleh buat_ , –pikirnya.)

.

.

.

.

.

 **[1]**

Kenop pintu yang ia pikir tak akan bergeming tiba-tiba berotasi, mengantarkan daun pintu untuk berayun ke dalam. Sosok asing, yang demi apapun tak pernah ia temui sepanjang hidupnya, melangkah masuk mendekati posisinya duduk.

Satu, dua, tiga –Maehara menghitung derap langkah itu.

(Ia bersumpah harus segera menghentikan kebiasaannya berhitung karena hal itu membuatnya semakin gila. _Gila?_ )

Sosok berjas putih itu duduk di seberangnya. Mereka hanya dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja.

Perkenalan dan basa-basi biasa dimulai olehnya. Laki-laki berjas putih (yang putihnya lagi-lagi membuat matanya sakit) itu berkata begitu banyak hal dalam bahasa sederhana namun entah kenapa tak ingin ia mengerti maknanya.

Apa, kenapa, bagaimana—kata tanya menguap darinya, terbang, hilang, entah kemana.

Maehara tak menanggapi, hanya terus mendengarkan. Ia tak berkomentar, tak bertanya ( –karena ia tak tahu hal apa yang perlu ia ketahui, karena ia tak mengerti semua ini.)

Sebenarnya _kenapa_ ia berada di sini?

"Istriku, Hinata—"

Laki-laki itu terdiam sebentar ketika ucapannya disela, kemudian tersenyum dan berkata bahwa keberadaan wanita itu ada di luar, menunggunya dengan setia.

Maehara menghembuskan napas, lalu berkata pelan, pelan sekali, tapi cukup keras untuk didengar sosok di hadapannya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan _nya_? Sahabatku, Yuuma?"

Sosok itu terdiam lebih lama dari sebelumnya. Senyuman yang sempat melengkung tadi pudar dari wajah tirusnya.

Maehara menunggu jawaban yang tak kunjung diucapkan.

Satu, dua, tiga— detik-detik berlalu begitu saja.

Ah, semua hal ini membuatnya jadi _gila_.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[0]**

Suara tik-tok jam yang berkejaran satu sama lain diinterupsi oleh kerasnya dentangan _alarm_ yang tiba-tiba saja berbunyi.

Penghuni kamar itu mengembalikan figura yang ia pegang ke atas meja. Lengannya meraih jam, yang meski gagal membuatnya terbangun (—sebab dirinya bahkan tak sempat memejamkan mata), setidaknya mampu menyadarkan sang pemuda bahwa sudah puluhan ribu detik telah berlalu sejak ia menatap kosong figura dengan sekeping memori itu.

Di dalam ruangan itu—yang seolah-olah mengalami distorsi waktu—kau bisa menjumpai banyak hal.

Ada koran-koran yang kehadirannya terabaikan.

Ada sosok yang namanya tertera, namun wujudnya tak mampu ia temukan.

Ada kisah-kisah yang tak akan pernah bisa lagi terulang.

Ada dirinya, yang hatinya terluka, yang jiwanya berduka.

Lalu ada _**dia**_ _—_

 _Drrt... drrrt..._

 _[From: Okano_

 _Sub: Hai_

 _Aku boleh main ke flatmu?]_

—yang masih mencoba mengumpulkan kembali serpihan-serpihan hati yang berserakan (yang masih berusaha masuk melalui pintu-pintu yang nyaris tertutup, yang masih berusaha... untuk tetap ada menggantikan dia yang telah tiada).

 _[To: Okano_

 _Sub: Ok_

 _Ok.]_

* * *

Gadis itu dengan sabar memungut lembar demi lembar media cetak yang terhampar tak beraturan di pojok ruangan. Di antara lembaran-lembaran itu, terselip nama seseorang yang terlalu tabu untuk diucapkan.

"Kau harus segera berhenti, Hiroto," keping ungu itu merefleksikan gurat kesedihan saat menatap pemuda yang sedang memeluk lututnya di sisi ranjang.

Dia beringsut mendekati Maehara yang sama sekali tak merespons ucapannya.

"Kau tahu, berhenti. Berhenti menenggelamkan diri dengan semua ini."

Maehara membenamkan wajahnya di antara lutut. Bahunya bergetar hebat, berusaha meredam isakan yang tak tertahankan.

"Tapi _dia_ sudah pergi."

Okano memeluk tubuhnya erat, erat sekali.

"Aku tahu."

"Sudah tak ada dia di sini, Okano."

"Aku tahu. Tapi kau tidak sendiri, Hiroto. Di sini ada kami—"

— _ada aku._

Maehara mengangkat wajahnya yang basah oleh airmata.

" _Aku_ tak akan meninggalkanmu."

Tangan gadis itu mengusap sisi-sisi wajahnya.

Maehara menolak pelan sentuhan gadis itu dan menghapus sendiri tangisan yang mengalir turun tanpa henti.

"Ah, aku memalukan sekali, ya."

"Kau sudah memalukan dari dulu," gadis itu menjawab sinis, lalu tertawa kecil pura-pura mengejeknya.

Mendapati reaksi komikal dari Okano barusan, Maehara mengalunkan sebentuk tawa yang sudah lama sekali ia lupakan.

Perlahan tapi pasti, _bagian_ yang hilang darinya mulai terisi kembali.

Perlahan tapi pasti, gadis itu memunculkan kembali cahaya yang telah hilang selamanya bersama kepergian Isogai Yuuma.

(—atau setidaknya begitulah yang gadis itu kira.)***

.

.

.

 **The End**

 **.**

* * *

 **Keterangan:**

*) dikutip langsung dari fanfiksi asli

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Halo, Fvvn, akulah santamu :))) (Santa enggak ngerusak _headcanon_ Fanfiksi aslinya, kan ya? ._.)

Terima kasih untuk Ratu Obeng atas _event_ _ **Secret Santa: Spin Off**_ yang _amazing_ ini, dan terima kasih pula untuk Fvvn yang karya hebatnya bersedia saya utak-atik xD

Ternyata emang bener, ya, kalau membuat fanfiksi aja udah menantang, apalagi membuat fan-fanfiksi :') Saya baca berkali-kali dulu fanfiksi aslinya supaya apa yang akan saya tulis enggak _belok_ dari apa yang udah dibuat Fvvn. Kalo sekiranya ada yang enggak sesuai (kayaknya banyak), mohon dikasitau (dan dimaapin) yaaaa x'D


End file.
